1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for optimizing the execution of software applications. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for performing compilations or other activities during pauses in the overall execution of a computer program to optimize the use of computer system resources.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Computer systems are often linked across a network, e.g., local area networks, intranets and internets, of computer systems such that they may share resources such as software applications. In general, software applications, or computer programs, may be delivered in different formats to different computer systems, due to the fact that each computer system requires software applications to be in a specific format. Alternatively, the computer programs may be delivered to a computer system in a machine-independent form, i.e., as byte codes, in order to enable one form of a computer program to be utilized by many different computer systems.
When computer programs are delivered in a machine-independent form, the programs may be interpreted directly, or the programs may be translated into machine-dependent code, i.e., “machine code.” Programs which are interpreted directly occupy less space in a computer system than programs which are translated into machine code. However, programs which are interpreted directly have slower execution speeds than programs which are translated into machine code, in most cases. As such, the determination of whether or not to interpret a computer program directly, in lieu of translating the computer program into machine code, is often based on the relative importance of space in relation to execution speed.
One approach to compilation is to compile methods within a program that is actively executing when they are first called for execution. This approach is frequently referred to as either dynamic or “runtime” compilation. One problem with dynamic compilation is that the compilation overhead associated with the program may become excessive. That is, when a relatively large number of methods must be compiled at about the same time, the overhead associated with the compilation of the program may be at a level that adversely affects the overall execution of the program. In general, an overuse of system resources for compilation may lead to a less efficient, slower execution of the program. In addition, the time consumed by a compiler which is compiling methods during active program execution may introduce user-visible pauses into the execution of the program. By way of example, when a user inputs a command into the program while the compilation overhead of the program is high, there may be a delay in the response to the user input. Such delays in response may be annoying to a user. Therefore, mechanisms that improve the apparent efficiency of dynamic compilation of methods in a computer program would be desirable.